Fighting For Love
by Maverick500
Summary: Totally AU. What if one of Phoebe boyfriends followed her from New York. What if it was Damon Salvatore? How will Prue, and Piper react?" Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Damon pairing. Please R&R Ch. 4 Now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed, or the Vampire Diaries they belong their their respective creators.

**Chapter 1:**

It had been 8 months since she had left him in New York. He vividly remembered their stupid trivial fight. It had been about Stefan. All of their fights for the last year had been about Stefan. He had told her he wanted nothing to do with his brother, and she had countered, that they were family, and they needed to put whatever it was between them to rest. him. He also remembered quite vividly how he had told Phoebe that it was none of her business. He also remembered Phoebe saying they were through. He had no idea where she had run off to, but he was determined to find out. Just then his cell rang. He grabbed it, and growled, "What."

A voice on the other end said, "I found her, and you'll never guess what else I found out."

He demanded rather impatiently, "Well go on tell me."

The voice said, "She's in San Francisco. And she's a Charmed One."

Meanwhile in San Francisco Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell had just walked through the door, when Leo orbed in. He asked, "How did it go?"

Piper replied as she hugged her boyfriend, "Great. Talos was stopped, but we didn't vanquish him."

Leo asked, "Why?"

Prue said, "Because he used his power of illusion on us. We ended up vanquishing his illusion self."

Leo said, "Give it time, he'll show himself sooner, or later."

Phoebe said, "That's what we're afraid of."

Leo nodded as he, and Piper ascended the stairs to their room. Phoebe looked over at Prue as she asked, "Can I borrow your car?"

Prue asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. After 8 months Prue still didn't really trust her. She said, "Look Prue I won't hurt your precious car. I promise."

Prue's head darted up. She was ashamed of herself. Phoebe was really trying to do better, but Prue still wouldn't really give hr a chance."

Prue threw Phoebe the keys as she said sheepishly, "Here you go Pheebs. Have fun."

Phoebe caught the keys, and said, "Tjank youPrue. I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Prue couldn't stop the slight grin that formed on her lips as she went back to reading the Book of Shadows.. She loved her youngest sister dearly, but sometimes she wished she wasn't such a wild child. She sighed to herself as she closed the book, and returned it to the attic. Then she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got ready for bed.

It was close to midnight when Phoebe pulled up in front of the club. Piper had talked about leaving Quake, and starting a night club, but she was putting it off. Phoebe was about to walk in, when a very familiar voice said, "Hello Phoebe."

Phoebe whirled around, and came face to face with Damon Salvatore.

**I hope y'all like this. Please no flamers. Flamers will be ignored, or met with sarcasm**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1:**

Phoebe demanded as she glared daggers at Damon, "How did you find me?"

Damon smirked as he snarked, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes. On the one she was incredibly happy Damon had tracked her down, secretly she had been wanting him to, but on the other hand it annoyed the hell out of her that he had done it. What did he expect that she would melt into his arms at the mere sight of him. Puh-leeze. She put her hands on her hips as she asked, "Why are you here Damon?"

He replied as leaned against the wall of the club, "I'm here for you Phoebe."

Phoebe cocked an inquiring eyebrow as se asked sarcastically, "And what makes you think I'll even take you back?"

Damon smirked as he said, "Because I know you're madly in love with me, and you want my body."

Phoebe gave a derisive snort as she snarked, "You wish."

Damon shoved off the wall, and said aas he got within inches of Phoebe, "Yea I do, but so do you."

She had to fight every urge to lean, and kiss him. Instead she put a restraining hand on his chest as she said, "Whoa back up there fella. Let's just have a drink, and we'll see where we stand."

Damon said as he led her into the club, "Alright; I can work with that, but I'm telling you'll want me by the end of the night."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

**What do y'all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

As soon as they sat down Phoebe was overcome with memories of their time in New York. He asked several moments of silence Damon asked, "What's going on that pretty little head?"

Phoebe replied in a flirtatious voice, ""Just thinking about us."

He arched an eyebrow as he asked, sarcastically, "Were you now? What kind of thoughts?"

Suddenly she realized what she had said, and the tone of her voice. She said, "I was…uh….just….uh thinking about…uh the last we were in a bar like this."

He loved the way her face was all red, and that she was flustered. He asked as a waitress finally walked up, "What do you want to drink?"

Phoebe replied, "I'll have a Cuervo Gold margarita."

Damon said, "I'll have Jack, and Coke. Thanks."

As the waitress scurried off Phoebe asked, "Really Damon why did you come after almost a year after I walked out on you?"

Damon was silent for a few minutes, then he took her hands in his as he said, "I really missed you Phoebe. I was a total asshole, I realize that. I just wanted to apologize, and get you back."

Phoebe stared at their interlocked hands for several minutes, then she said, "You really hurt me Damon."

He said softly as he traced little circles on her hands, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Phoebe was rendered speechless. Never in the entire year they were together had she heard him apologize for anything. The waitress brought their drinks, and left. Damon smirked as she took a drink, and aske after several minutes, "Do you really mean that?"

Damon replied as he took a sip of his drink, "Yes I do."

Phoebe said after a long pause, "I'm sorry I just ran out on you."

**Sorry it's so short. The chapterswill get longer when Damon meets Prue, and Piper. How should Damon resppond?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

Damon smirked as he said, "It's alright, I'm sure you had your reasons."

Phoebe said as she took a drink of her margarita, "I wanted to come back here after my Grams died."

Damon growled, "Why didn't you tell m that? You let me believe I ran you off for almost a year."

Phoebe felt extremely ashamed. She had tried to pretend that she was over him, but in reality she was still head over heels in love with him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and asked as he heard her favorite song start to play, "Wanna dance?"

Se nodded as she took another sip of her drink, and allowed him to lead her onto the crowded dance floor.

While Phoebe was having the time of her life, Prue was busy doing filling out last minute requisitions forms for Bucklands, when there was a knock at the door. She heaved an aggravated sigh as she stood up, and answered the door. To her surprise, and utter pleasure standing on the other side of the door was her boyfriend Inspector Andy Trudeau. She asked as she led him inside, "To what I owe this visit?"

Andy replied as he sat down beside her on the couch, "We have a case that's right your alley."

Prue just quirked a questioning eyebrow as she waited for Andy to clarify. Ever since she had told him the big bad family secret, he had been bringing he, and her sisters in on the freaky deeky cases as his partner Darrel Morris called them. Andy said, We've got 3 dead women. They were totally eviscerated. And several occult items were found in their condo."

Prue nodded as she said, "I'll call Piper, and Phoebe, and have them meet us there."

Andy nodded as Prue yelled, Piper, Leo."

After several more calls, the conservatory was bathed in bright white light as Piper, and Leo orbed in. Poper asked, "What's up?"

Andy explained for the second time in mere minutes. Piper nodded as she asked, "Where's Phoebe?"

Prue replied, "She said wanted to go somewhere, and unwind."

Piper said, "I can relate. Just give her a call, and tell he to eet us there."

Prue just nodded as she pulled out her phone, and made the call.

Phoebe, and Damon had just returned to their table after completing their third dance, when her cell rang."

She dug it out of her purse, and said. "Hey Prue."

She talked for five minutes, then put her phone back into her purse, stood up, and said, "Sorry Damon I have to go."

Damon stood up as well, and threw some cash on the table as he said, "What's going on?"

Phoebe replied a little to quickly, "It's nothing really. It's just my sister needs me?"

Damon knowing that she was lying to him due to his preternatural hearing decided to press for details, "Which one Prue, or Piper?"

Phoebe was momentarily caught off guard as she stammered, "Wh…what? Oh Prue she's having guy trouble."

Damon offered, "You want me to give you a ride home?"

Phoebe replied as they walked outside, "I brought my own car remember."

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he said in mock hurt voice, "Hey I was just trying to be nice, and spend more time with you but I can clearly see that you're not interested in me anymore, so I'll just leave you alone."

He turned to walk to his car. Phoebe felt horrible. She still loved Damon, and he was just trying to be nice, and spend more time with her, and she had come off like a cold hearted bitch that couldn't wait to get rid of him. She called, "Damon wait."

A small smirk graced his lips as he turned around, and asked, "Yes?"

Phoebe said, "Look I'm sorry. If you want you can come by the manor tomorrow around noon, and take me to lunch. The address is 1300 Prescott Street. Now I really have to go."

He nodded as she climbed into her car, and sped away. Damon waited about five minutes, then he jumped I nto his light blue 1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS convertible, and began to follow her.

**Should Damon revealhe is a vampire, or juust spy on Phoebe?**


End file.
